A wireless data communication network allows various network devices to exchange data. For example, a video surveillance system may provide security by capturing, recording, and transmitting video feeds of activity in a monitored environment. The video feeds may be wirelessly transmitted between the network devices, for example, using wireless transmission techniques with configurable and adjustable transmission data rates.
Video surveillance systems have traditionally relied on cameras that receive power through an electrical line and transmit video data through a data transmission line. The use of electrical and data lines imposes significant costs in terms of installation and maintenance of the system. For example, the installation of conduits in the ground or wall of buildings are typically required to house the electrical and data lines. After significant costs in installation, these electrical and data lines are not easily accessible and thus require significant time and labor to inspect, maintain, and troubleshoot.
To address these issues, video surveillance systems have transitioned to video cameras that use portable batteries as a power source and wireless transmissions to transfer data for storage and view. The use of portable batteries eliminates the need for an electrical line and wireless transmissions eliminates the need for data transmission lines. However, portable batteries store a limited amount of power and thus only provides power for a period of time before requiring a recharge. Additionally, wireless transmissions are susceptible to environmental conditions as well as limitations in the wireless transmission hardware. Therefore, it is common to execute numerous attempts before a transmission is successful. The retransmissions incur additional energy consumption that accelerates the depletion of the limited power provided by a portable battery. For these reasons, video surveillance systems face significant constraints in the operation of wireless video cameras.